horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
M.M.M. (Marilyn Maryland Marilyn)
"M.M.M. (Marilyn Maryland Marilyn)" is a song by Trinidadian-American rapper Trinidad James. Lyrics La musica de Harry Fraud Marilyn Maryland Marilyn I'm so mutafuckin' pretty (Come On) Marilyn Maryland Marilyn You so mutafuckin' crazy (ahhhhh) Marilyn Maryland Marilyn Im so mutafucking' handsome Marilyn Maryland Marilyn You so mutafucking' awesome Tell the Devil don't call me Pus*y Nigga I'm shopping YSL nigga all pink I'm so mutaf*ckin handsome I'm so mutaf*ckin fancy Don't see me dabbin' Ain't shit nigga Jimmy Fallon In hell nigga dirty dancin' Scary Jame$ nigga Marilyn Manson Lost my deal but I made it happen Real niggas go independent These niggas is too dependent Real niggas they depend on me Big Brother Trinidad Ask ya sister Ask ya momma She'll tell I been the man Yes lord I been the man Ask the preacher I been the man Ask the deacon I been the man Ask the choir I been the maaan (woo) I got 3 hoes on my Juan Dixon Don Juan Bishop Pimp C vision Church Marilyn Maryland Marilyn I'm so mutafuckin' pretty (Come On) Marilyn Maryland Marilyn You so mutafuckin' crazy (ahhhhh) Marilyn Maryland Marilyn I'm so mutafuckin' handsome Marilyn Maryland Marilyn You so mutafuckin' awesome These hoes want a war with me I got good dick for combat Let these nigga see my style How to come and get my style back These old niggas out here lurking These old hundreds make me nervous Im overtiming and I'm workin' It's pinky for niggas curtains These weak niggas on my nerves (yeah) These weak bitches on my nerves (yeah) Treat that hoe like a receiver (huh) Make that hoe run a curve route I'm Kobe Bryant with the fro out I'm Magic Johnson with the cure now I'm Nick Van Axel with the 9's out Wilt Chamberlain in the Dirty South Good Kid Mad City I ain't never drove a mini van Pray to god wash these dirty bands Pray to God make me holy holy Having holy matrimony in open ceremony YSL Feragamo on it Dapper Dan with the pimpin on it Stevie Franchise bang on em Boom Marilyn Maryland Marilyn I'm so mutafuckin' pretty (Come On) Marilyn Maryland Marilyn You so mutafuckin' crazy (ahhhhh) Marilyn Maryland Marilyn I'm so mutafuckin' handsome Marilyn Maryland Marilyn You so mutafuckin' awesome Why It Sucks # The lyrics are really stupid, he mostly just repeats the song title over and over. # The beat is silly. # The music video is ridiculous and depicts Trinidad James having hair as long as Rapunzel. Also, his hair is on fire in some scenes which is really dumb. # He screams in the middle of verses. # The special effects in the music video are terrible. # His flow is boring and repetitive. Music Video Trinidad James - M.M.M. (Marilyn Maryland Marilyn) Category:Trinidad James Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Screaming Songs